Irish Mob
The Irish Mob was founded on the 29th of April 2007. It has forums and is based in London. It's founder is Darth Pollard and its forums can be found at http://irishmob.ipbfree.com The charter of the IM is as follows: Irish Mob Charter Article 1: Irish Mob Section 1: We the combatants of the Irish Mob are here to create a superior military in order to make a better world. We believe strongly in militaristic strength and are willing to go to war to protect ourselves and our members. We are dedicated members who look toward the betterment of the cyber citizen’s universe and its peoples by the creation of the strongest and most advanced military in the world. Section 2: Joining To join you must first read and accept all responsibilities outlined in this charter. You should post the appropriate information into the correct forum. Article 2: Government Structure The government of IM will consist of five positions. The Supreme Ruler is the head of IM. They will make all major decisions for the alliance. The Supreme Ruler is appointed by the previous Supreme Ruler whenever the previous leaves office. The Vice Commander will be between 1 and 3 people appointed by the Supreme Ruler. The Vice Commanders will assist the Supreme Ruler in running the alliance and forum. Vice Commanders will change whenever stated by the Supreme Ruler. The Council will have 6 members including a Head Magistrate. It will be the council’s job to vote on issues within the IM. The head magistrate will ensure the council meets at the appropriate times and will lead them in their votes. The Head of Internal Affairs will be responsible for maintaining the forum and will be given moderator status. They will ensure users post in the appropriate place and warn people abusing the forum. The Head of External Affairs will ensure that other organisations have good relations with the IM and will sort out major conflicts which may arise between organisations. The Treasurer will ensure that all aid is handled efficiently and only goes to those who need it most. The General will be in charge of ensuring that the strike and Defence squads are handled efficiently and that people do not step out of line in the forum they are in charge of. The Leprechaun will be in charge of the Spam forums. Their position is not elected but is decided by the person who uses the forums the least effectively or who posts the most Spam. Article 3: Conduct Section 1: Behaviour. It is necessary to keep the peace within our organisation. Swearing and insulting is not allowed in the forum, but intelligent arguments are allowed. Section 2: Consequences. Members not adhering to any of the rules will be punished appropriately. Consequences can include banning from the forum and alliance, membership being suspended, or anything else the Supreme Ruler finds appropriate. Severe problems with the loyalty and assignment rules or acts of rebellion can result in more serious consequences. Section 3: Rewards. Rewards can be given for the completion of assignments, valuable information, or anything else the Supreme Ruler wants to give someone an award.